


The Message

by Scyrus42



Series: The Archon Chronicles [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Other, Prologue, Self Insert, i tried very hard not to gush over my oc too much, wad of bs exposition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 20:45:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13911891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scyrus42/pseuds/Scyrus42
Summary: you are watching tv or youtube or something, when a video interrupts your intriguing cat video or binge watch. it depicts and old man, worn and hardened with age. he sits in an emaculate office in a large leather chair. curiosity takes hold as you settle back in and hear what he has to say.





	The Message

**Author's Note:**

> this is the vague beginning to the series that consists of rewrites of the shit stories i impulse wrote in high school. read if you want but it isn't vital to the series as a whole, just provides a bit of lore.

Greetings. If you are seeing this, it means you are using any connected device with a signal routed through an Archon satellite. No doubt this video will be on every news outlet within the hour. Unless your situation is life threatening, i recommend that you watch the entirety of this video.

My name is Scyrus Aeram Pyro. for those unaware, i am the CEO and founder of Archon industries. In this recording and its following testimonies, i will attempt to reveal as much hidden information about my company and myself as time will allow. The information will not be exhaustive due to my memory on the matter and that some of these secrets are not mine to reveal.

My father was General Ageti Pyro of the United States Army, my mother is named Athena and the reason i leave it at that will become apparent soon enough. At the time of this recording, i am 74 years of age and am currently outside of your observable universe. 

To cut to the chase, once this video is over, all transcripts of my testimonies will be available on the Archon website. Once all the transcripts have been seen, a second video will appear on the website explaining what i currently cannot. 

The transcripts are retellings of the important events that led me to this point. In absence of time for a detailed explanation, they are created directly from my memories and those involved. As a result, they are far more… detailed than i would have otherwise intended.

I cannot continue this video for much longer, for reasons that will become apparent in time. I just hope that the person uploading the transcripts doesn’t take his bloody time.

**Author's Note:**

> i really hope that wasn't too vague, if it was, tell me.


End file.
